Save Me
by morganc
Summary: Patch meets Nora for the first time doing an assignment that will force him to decide if he wants her or not. Please R&R!
1. Meeting

**The characters are owned by Becca Fitzpatrick... *sigh***

Maybe it was guttural instincts or a red flag in my head, but I knew someone was hurt. Badly hurt. Something twisted inside me, which told me that I actually needed to do something about this one. Being the caring person I am, I started towards the general direction where it had to have been happening. My cell phone rang; I answered unwillingly.

"Is it just me or did a red flag go off in my head?" Jake asked. I laughed.

"Nope, mine was more… urgent. What do you know about it, since I can't find a damn detail?"

"Huh, then it must be fate. All I know is that it's a girl you're going to have to deal with. And she's… heartbroken. Oh boy. Good luck with that one."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"It's only a couple things."

"More than usual."

"You have a point. I don't know, then."

"I always have a point."

"Sure. You'd better get going."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"It's not my job."

"Another good point."

"I'll talk to you later. Let me know how things are going."

"Will do." I hung up first, eagerly wanting to get off the territory I was on. Since I was on foot, it would've been better to take my car, but I left it at the house. It took me a good two hours to walk back to the house and get my car after deciding to go and get it. Once I got in, I started it and depended on being guided by my instincts to tell me where this girl was. I secretly hoped she was pretty. I reached a part of town where there wasn't a lot to offer, just the basic stuff. Movie Theater, a few stores, and a hell of a lot of traffic. I knew I was getting closer. I just didn't know exactly where yet. I guess I'd find out.

Nightfall made it clear that I wasn't making it any easier to find the girl. I didn't even know her name. How embarrassing is that? How am I going to know if it's even her? The questions I ask myself…

I suddenly stopped where I was. I took a look around, surveying the area. The whole place was surrounded by trees. A forest? Not my first choice of landscape, but okay. I turned the car off and opened the door, stepping out and shutting the door, locking it. I must be close now, because everything in me was clenched to the point that it almost hurt. I was bound to find her even if it... wait a minute... why am I actually concerned about this girl? I have to stop myself before I get too attached...

The next thing I knew, I had found her in the woods, crying her eyes out, and the next moment I found the source of her crying. I sent him flying into a tree, gave him a little talk, and turned to find her again. I crouched in front of her. She watched me with bewildered eyes, still red and watery. Something collapsed inside me, hitting a soft spot I didn't think would be hit for years. When she spoke, it agonized me.

"Who are you?" She sounded grateful anyways.

"I've been sent to protect you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to hurt anymore."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if I should write more(:**


	2. Deciding

**The characters are owned by Becca….**

My mind started swirling in protest to the turn of events unfolding in front of me. I couldn't believe I was falling for her this early. Shouldn't I be waiting for this assignment? And _not_ falling in love? I came unprepared, I thought quickly before I picked her up, unprotesting and willing to be in another pair of arms. I brought her to the car and set her in the passenger seat as gently as I could, finding that she'd fallen asleep. I shut the door quietly and passed to the other side as I got in and drove us away.

**Nora's POV**

As I awoke, I found myself lying down on a couch in a house that… looked familiar. _Impossible_, I thought. _There's no way I could be here right now. I must be dreaming._ I pinched myself in a desperate attempt to find out if it was true. Nothing happened. Okay, I can panic now. I sat up and discovered I was dizzy. I lie back down, fearing the worst. Have I been kidnapped? I remembered his eyes. They were welcoming; hospitable. I must not have been kidnapped, then. Why the hell am I here?

**Patch's POV**

I stopped where I was, knowing she was awake. It seemed everything had fled my head and now I was left with nothing to work with. I'd figure something out. If all else fails, I'd speed dial Jake.

**Nora's POV**

I heard him coming. As he rounded the corner of the couch, I sat up fast and blinked to get rid of the white light that threatened to blind me. He sat down, taking my presence in. I must've looked afraid, because he said, "it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Because I know you've been here before, at some point in time. We just hadn't met yet." I thought this over, weighing possible reasons. It couldn't have something to do with my family, could it?

"How is that possible?"

"Your father was involved." No way. No freakin' way. I shook my head, doggedly avoiding the truth.

"That can't be."

"He told me that this was going to happen. So, in a way, I was prepared." I frowned.

"Where do I come in?"

"It was a few years ago. Your father took you over here to tell you that this would be your home after he passed." My throat closed up, tears starting to choke me.

"I remember that." He waited patiently for my face to clear of the sadness.

"I'm sure it was hard."

"It was."

"I didn't want to show up unexpectedly."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't make an appearance earlier than last night."

"Explain." He sighed, clearly not wanting to be the one to tell me this.

**Thanks for reading the 2****nd**** chapter! I love you all! Hahahah**


End file.
